In underground mining operations, it is known that conveyor pans of a chain scraper conveyor or guide troughs of a mining machine guide can be connected to one another via toggles so as to be tension-proof but horizontally and vertically angularly movable. The toggles are inserted in laterally open toggle pockets that are joined by welding or casting to the side walls of the conveyor pans or troughs. The toggles comprise toggle heads that are connected via a shaft, with which tensile forces applied to the heads are transmitted. These toggles are retained in the toggle pockets by means of suitable toggle retainers, for which toggle retainers the prior art has proposed a great number of different configurations. It has been proven to be especially useful to dispose bolt tongues on both sides of the toggle heads. By use of the bolt tongues, the toggles are secured in the toggle pockets so as to prevent them from falling out. In most cases, one of the two toggle tongues is affixed to an undercutting on one of the toggle pockets, and only the oppositely lying toggle head is secured in the associated toggle head by means of a detachable toggle retainer. The present invention relates to such detachable toggle retainers.
One generic toggle retainer is known, for example, from German Patent 100 11 288 A1. The toggle retainer proposed in this patent comprises a bolt plate which has clamping sleeves disposed on both ends to affix the bolt plate between open-edged, semicircular recesses that face each other on wall projections of a transition region between the toggle head holding pocket and a mounting section of the toggle head holding pocket while one or both clamping sleeves are being deformed. In the assembled state, the bolt plate extends over the bolt tongue on one of the toggle heads and at the same time extends under the wall projections. For the assembly and disassembly, holes for engaging a tool are provided in the bolt plate so as to be able to remove the bolt plate from the assembled position while deforming the clamping sleeves.
A similar toggle retainer is known from the German Patent 36 28 207 C2. In this case, however, the bolt plate has a through hole only on one side, through which a clamping pin can be driven into the bolt plate through respective holes in the wall projections. The other end is affixed in a trough in the side underneath the oppositely lying wall projection.
And finally, it is known, e.g., from the German Patent 30 12 884 that a toggle having a bolt tongue on only one toggle head can be affixed in the toggle pockets by means of a retaining angle joint. The toggle is inserted in both toggle pockets so as to be axially movable. In one of the toggle pockets, its bolt tongue extends under the associated undercutting in the back of the pocket and in the other bolt pocket, it extends at the same time under the undercuttings on the axial boundary side faces of the bolt pocket. Thus, all axial movements are prevented by use of the retaining angle joint which is inserted between the back surfaces of the toggle head holding pocket and the back surface of the toggle head that does not have a bolt tongue disposed on it. The toggle in the associated toggle holding pocket is kept from falling out by extending its toggle head behind the undercuttings. The retaining angle joint has a holding leg which can be affixed to the side face of the conveyor pans by use of a screw. The undercuttings for one of the two toggle heads limit the angular mobility of the conveyor pans that are connected to one another by way of the toggle connection.